This invention relates generally to garments for hunters and deals more particularly with a face mask used to conceal a hunter's face from approaching game.
It is known that by concealing a hunter from the view of wild game, the likelihood that the game will advance into close proximity to the hunter is substantially increased, and in hunting applications, such as archery or waterfowl hunting, in which the game must move into relatively close proximity to the hunter for the hunter to obtain a desirable shot at the game, concealment from view is of particular importance.
In order to reduce the reflectivity or visability of a hunter's face while hunting game, a suitable mask or hood can be worn about the hunter's head, which mask or hood includes a sheet of material for covering a substantial portion of the face. Commonly, the sheet of material bears a pattern or print intended to visually blend with the hunter's surroundings or background so that the hunter's face is camouflaged by the mask.
One type of face mask with which this invention is to be compared is in the form of a hood for positioning about the head of a hunter and in which are defined two eyeholes through which the hunter must see when the mask is operatively worn. One limitation associated with such a hood relates to the relatively limited field of peripheral vision provided by the hood and the succeptibility of the hood material to being moved in an undulating fashion by the wind. Such a limiting of peripheral vision and susceptibility to being moved by the wind are believed to be due, at least in part, to the relatively loose-fitting relationship between the portion of the hood defining the eyeholes and the face of the hunter which necessitates an appreciable turning of the head for the hunter to look toward his left or right and which permits the hood material to flap or otherwise move relative to the hunter's eyes. Of course, in hunting applications in which the hunter and his garments should remain as still as possible so as not to distract game being hunted, any appreciable turnings of the head or flappings of the hood material are undesirable occurances.
Another limitation associated with the aforedescribed hood relates to the possible interference of the hood with the aiming of the hunter's weapon. More specifically, and inasmuch as a hunter typically sights his weapon along a line of sight directed from one eye and generally across the nose, the aforedescribed line of sight is apt, in many instances, to be obstructed by the piece of material necessarily defined between the two hood eyeholes.
Still another limitation of the aforedescribed hood relates to the difficulties attending the wearing of such a mask by a hunter who wears glasses. In the first instance, the eyeholes of the hood are difficult to position and maintain in alignment with the eyepieces of glasses when the hood is placed over the head and worn, and in the second instance, many conventional hoods of this type are devoid of means permitting suitable air circulation therethrough for preventing the hunter's glasses from fogging.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved face mask for a hunter which circumvents the aforediscussed limitations associated with conventional face masks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a face mask providing a hunter with improved peripheral vision and which is devoid of means which could otherwise obstruct the hunter's line of sight during the aiming of his weapon.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a mask including an eyepiece portion adapted to fit in close-fitting relationship against the hunter's face and adjacent the eyes.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a mask which can be comfortably worn by any hunter having a head size within a broad range of head sizes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a mask which is particularly well-suited for use by a hunter who wears glasses.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a mask including means permitting air circulation therethrough.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide such a mask in the form of a hood for positioning about the hunter's head so as to substantially cover the entire head of the hunter.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide such a mask in the form of a half-mask for positioning about the hunter's head so as to substantially cover the lower portion of the hunter's face.